Welcome Back
by Samara Serelle
Summary: ONESHOT After being away for nearly three months on business, Dave Batista returns home to his eagerly waiting fiancee, Veronica. BatistaOC R&R Please!


Welcome Back

JohnCenaForever16

Usually Monday morning signals the start of another dreary week at work, going through the motions for one more week before the relaxation of the weekend. Traffic usually at its slowest, most of the drivers late for work sitting bored in the middle of rush hour. But for Veronica Ericson Monday meant the return of her fiancé after being absent for nearly three months on business. She sat through rush hour traffic as if it was just a minor bump in the road. Instead of cursing out her rival at the office, a rather annoying man named Ken, when he stole her regular parking space for the fifth time that month she quickly found another and practically ran into the building she had worked at for nearly five years.

"Hey, Ronnie, you look happy today. What's with the pep in your step?" The secretary at the main desk, Aisha, smiled.

"Dave's coming home today," Veronica beamed, making her way across the lobby toward the elevator, hastily adjusting the black pencil skirt she donned.

Aisha laughed as she watched Veronica adjust the white shirt tucked neatly into her skirt, her stilettos clicking impatiently on the tiled floor. "Ooh, girl, you're getting some action tonight. MmMm, that fine piece of man you got. You go girl."

Veronica could not help but smile as the elevator doors pulled open and she stepped in amongst the men with briefcases and women with expensive leather bags. She flicked her long dark hair and cleared her throat, her eyes glued to the numbers above the doors as they closed, the machine jerking upward toward the higher floors.

"Ronnie, you're late again," Rolph, her supervisor pointed out as she stepped from the elevator on the tenth floor.

"Sorry, Rolphie, I'll take the stairs next time," she waved, taking the Styrofoam cup of coffee from him and taking a sip. She scrunched her nose and handed it back to him, "not enough sugar, hon."

Rolph shook his head as she strode past him to her cubicle, directly across from Mr. Ken Anderson, her business rival since the day they met. She barely spared him a glace when he shot her a mischievous grin. This proved a shock to the man for his face dropped as he watched her put on her headset to start the day and boot up her computer.

"You're not going to say anything?" he asked, moving across the walkway separating their cubicles.

"About what?" Veronica smiled up at him.

He gaped for a moment, the red rising on his face with his frustration, "I took your parking space this morning. Your precious, wonderful parking space!"

Shrugging, Veronica turned her attention to her computer screen, "Ken, I have more important things to deal with today that do not involve such a childish thing as a parking space."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ronnie?" Ken asked, shocked at her calm reaction.

Veronica shrugged, "Nothing happened to me, Kenneth. Now if you don't mind I have work to do," she pointed him away with a finality in her tone that shut even the loud mouthed Anderson for once and began filling out the paperwork left for her from management.

* * *

The hours ticked by as Veronica sat in her cubicle and waited for five o'clock to roll around. Glancing at her watch she groaned at the time. It neared noon, her usual lunch hour and all she could think about was Dave. She had longed to feel his huge arms around her for three months, kiss his soft lips and suck on the cold metal bar through his tongue that she made him get when they went on vacation a few years back. All she could feel were his hands roaming her thighs and a shiver erupt up her spine as she imagined looking into his deep brown eyes. Veronica had to shake the phantom feelings away at the sound of her phone ringing. Letting out a tired sigh she slid on her headset and answered the call.

"Caldworth and Johnson, this is Veronica speaking. How may I assist you?"

"Just let me hear your voice again and I'm set," the sexy baritone of her fiancé's voice greeted her ears, sending a shock of pleasure and excitement through her.

"David," she whispered sharply. "You know I can't take personal calls at work!"

"Oh come on, just tell Ken to shove it up his ass, babe. We both know he likes to take it in the bucket."

The blush erupted on Veronica's face and she pulled her chair closer to her desk so Ken would not see her expression. She clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh and shook her head.

"Dave, not now, please. I'm at work. You know I get in trouble for these types of phone calls."

"Ronnie, I haven't seen you for three agonizingly long months, the least you can do is humor me for a little bit. I though you took lunch now anyway."

Heaving a sigh, Veronica nodded, "Okay fine, but not long, Dave, Rolph hates it when I spend my lunch break at my desk."

Dave chuckled, "Goody. Hey Ronnie, guess what I'm doing right now."

The red deepened on Veronica's face and he moved her hand from her mouth to her forehead, "Dave, no, please not that."

"I'm sucking on my tongue bar, Ronnie. Oh the damage I'm going to do to you with it," he teased.

Ronnie crossed her legs as just the thought of the pleasure Dave described sent a wave of lust through her. Why did he have to torture her right now? She bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself from moaning as Dave continued.

"Too bad I'm not there right now, Ron. I'd have you up against that bathroom wall crying with pleasure. God I love it when you moan."

"David, please stop," Ronnie whimpered. "Please not right now."

But Dave ignored her weak pleas and continued, "I'll have those beautiful legs on my shoulders, kissing your inner thigh just to hear you beg for more.'"

Ronnie shifted her weight uncomfortably in her chair she knew someone was bound to know that she was not on a business call and her nerves doubled as Dave's words streamed from the receiver.

"David Michael Bautista please, I can't do this right now," she said, her voice a little firmer but still weak from her over active imagination. "Jesus, I think I need a new pair of—"

But before she could finish Ken poked his head around the corner with a comical grin and flicked the mouth piece on her headset. Veronica batted his hand away as he continued to try and get her attention but he refused to cease.

"Kenneth, If you don't knock it off I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass it'll come out your mouth," she hissed, placing her hand over the terrorized mouth piece.

Ken laughed and moved across the way to his deck, propping his feet up and fiddling with one of the pencils on is desk. "Not a very business like phone call if you ask me. What's that the fourth one this month? I think Rolphie should know about it."

Veronica gaped at him, trying to block out Dave's husky voice as he described him torturing her with his tongue. "Ken, don't please. You know I haven't seen him in almost three months just let it slide."

"Oh, is little Ronnie going to beg?" he cackled.

"Kenneth, don't make me get up," Ronnie warned.

He raised his hands in surrender at the vicious look on her face and pulled on his own headset, "Okay, I didn't hear anything."

"Thank you," she mouthed before returning her attention to her fiancé. "David, I'm serious, can't this wait until tonight? Because you know it's on when you get home."

Dave laughed, that deep seductive chuckle that always sent fireworks through Ronnie's system, "You have no idea, Veronica, no idea."

"Where are you now?" she asked, glancing at her clock to see it was nearing the end of her break.

"I'm sitting in traffic trying to get to the airport," Dave replied with a sigh.

"Well I wish we could continue this lusty conversation but my break is over and Ken is threatening to tell Rolph about this little call so I better go."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"I love you," Veronica smiled. "Drive safely."

"Love you too."

The line clicked and Ronnie sat back in her chair. She closed her eyes, trying to ease her now over excited body and combed her fingers through her hair. Ken made a kissy face at her and she flipped him off, her attention called back to her phone as it began to ring once again.

"Caldworth and Johnson, this is Veronica speaking. How may I assist you?"

* * *

Dave stared out the window of the plane bringing him ever closer to his beautiful fiancée. He heaved a sigh, knowing she would punish him dearly for his earlier phone call and smirked. She got quite angry when he disturbed her work atmosphere, almost always ending up in great hate sex. Oh the good times. Glancing down at his watch, Dave let out another sigh, it was getting on toward eight thirty and he still had another hour left on the plane before he would arrive at the airport. A wave of annoyance washed over him and he pulled out his cell phone, debating whether he should reprimand his business partner, Randy Orton, for keeping him away from Veronica for so long or if he should just call his fiancée and apologize. Instead, he slipped the phone back into his jacket pocket and rested his head against the window, hoping the next hour would fly before he went crazy.

* * *

Waiting had never been one of Ronnie's favorite things to do, especially when it came to waiting for her David to come home. She sat in their house staring at the dinner she had prepared for his return. The smell of the steak she had broiled to perfection filling the dining room as she sat beside his empty seat, her foot jiggling with impatience as she glared at the clock.

For the evening she had dressed herself in an elegant and easy to remove black cocktail dress, a slit showing off her sculpted legs. On her feet, she wore a pair of black stilettos. She had decided to keep her long hair wavy like Dave liked it and combed her fingers through it every so often as she stared at the clock. The hand struck ten and she held her breath, listening for the sound of his car in the driveway.

As if on cue the headlights lit up the foyer as Dave pulled his white Hummer H2 into the driveway, the stereo system blasting his rock music. Ronnie jumped to her feet as the music cut off and rushed to the front door. She listened as Dave's shoes clicked on the front walk her nerves making her shiver as he stopped. The handle turned and Ronnie took a step back as the door opened, Dave stepping through and closing it.

"Hey, Bab—" he began but was cut off with a hard slap across the face, Ronnie glaring up at him, her gray eyes on fire as he rubbed his cheek. "Ow."

"Don't you ever do that again, David," she pointed her finger into his muscular chest.

There was not even a split second of silence before Dave scooped her into his arms, kissing her with everything he had. Ronnie went limp against him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he held her. Her stilettos fell to the floor as they kissed, Ronnie not hesitating to push Daves jacket from his shoulders.

"You don't waste time," he smiled as the garment fell to the floor and she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Shut up," she ordered, standing on her tip toes to kiss him again.

Dave moaned into her mouth as she yanked his shirt off, her hands quickly finding his belt as he moved toward the stairs to their bedroom. He unzipped her dress, pulling it off her shoulders so it pooled at her feet. Ronnie grinned as he ran his warm fingers over her skin, the feel sending shivers through her, goosebumps erupting all over her.

Ronnie slipped on her dress and fell against the stairs, her mouth never leaving Dave's as she finally got his belt undone and began working on his slacks. He chuckled as he unclasped her bra and pushed it away as she shoved his pants down around his ankles. Both breathing hard, Dave lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom, bumping into walls before they tumbled onto the bed.

"Oh God Dave, I missed this," Ronnie gasped as he kissed down her neck and over her chest. He hooked his fingers in her lace panties and pulled them away, kissing down her abdomen before his tongue found her core. Ronnie gasped as his tongue bar did the damage he promised, her back arching with pleasure as Dave licked and nipped, bringing her closer and closer to climax. He smiled when she begged him to keep going and stopped, kissing her hard instead. Her fingers tore at his boxers as she pulled them away, pressing her body against his as she moaned for release. Dave lowered himself on top of her, pushing slowly to get her going again. Ronnie let out a loud moan of pleasure, her fingers raking the dragon tattooed on his back as they moved together. Dave growled as the pain from her nails kicked in and began thrusting harder as her cries heightened in volume. She grabbed his shoulders, pushing him onto his back so she could ride him.

Dave watched as she threw her head back, her face that of ecstasy as her body moved. Her hair now clumped with sweat, rested on her shoulders, the waves like black silk against caramel skin. He grabbed her thighs, moving her faster. He arched his back as the pleasure brought him dangerously close to climax, her warmth driving him crazy. Ronnie ran her hands up over his chest, her hair falling into her face as she bent forward, her hips still bucking as she leaned down to kiss him. Dave flipped her onto her back, knowing they would come together as her cries mounted to one long moan. Dave let out a low growl of his own as he began to push faster and faster, the orgasm nearing. Ronnie dug her fingers into his shoulders, her mouth open without a sound as she felt her body prepare for climax. The feeling exploded through her as Dave came, her own sex coating Dave as he lay on top of her.

They both stared into each other's eyes as they caught their breath, Ronnie combing her fingers through his short hair. She placed a tender kiss on his lips, a smile gracing her face as he stared down at her, his fingers tangled in her silky hair.

"Welcome home, David," she whispered, kissing his shoulder gently.

He chuckled and leaned to kiss her neck, "Thank you. Now, are you ready for round two?"

A/N: Yay, my first ever OneShot! I hope you all liked it. It was inspired by a conversation that I had with two of my friends on the phone last night…. Yes, we do have some very interesting conversations, don't judge. They happen to be two great writers on this site as well, but that's beside the point. Just be kind to me and let me know what you think, okies?

Thanks a million,

JCF16 aka Sadie


End file.
